Link (SSB2K)
Link was confirmed to return to Super Smash Bros. 2K. Also every move he does is from Super Smash Bros. Brawl so no changes yet on his movesets. Attributies Link may be a character of poor speed, but he makes up for that with a versatile moveset. His sliding DACUS also helps his slow mobility. Link is moderately heavy, having the same weight as Captain Falcon. Link is also one of the heaviest characters in the game with good Directional Influence and momentum canceling, especially vertically, which along his extremely quick fast fall allows him to live almost as long as Snake, but he has arguably the worst recovery in the game, and sometimes his fast fall can also give him problems while recovering. His heavyweight backfires, however, by making him extremely vulnerable to chain grabs that force him offstage. Link's tilts are fast and powerful, and his down tilt is particularly good for getting opponents into the air. It can also meteor smash at the tip of the sword or hitting behind Link. His up tilt is fast and good for juggling, and his forward tilt can easily kill at high percentages. Link's forward smash can become a two hit combo; it is also a great kill move, depending from where the sword connects. Moveset Ground MovesEdit *Neutral Attack- Swipes his Sword across his body, Second swipe goes outword, Stabs forward. 4% One Slash, Second does 3%, 5% stab. *Forward Tilt- An overhead swipe. 13% *Up Tilt- Swings sword in an arc. 9% *Down Tilt- Swipes sword across ground. 12% *Dash Attack- Swings sword from head to toe. Does 12% normally, 10% if hit with the tip of the sword, and 11% if hit at very close range. SmashEdit *Side Smash- Holding the sword with both hands, he swings his sword forward; if the attack button is pressed again, he swings again but with more force. This move comes out faster than "strong forward" but is a few frames laggier, especially the 2nd swing. Both hits can be used to rack up damage quickly at very low damages. First hit, 15% (14% if hit at very close range) uncharged, 22% (19% if hit at very close range) fully charged. Second hit, 18% (24% if hit at very close range) uncharged, 23% (26%-28% if hit at very close range) fully charged *Up Smash- Swings sword in an arc three times. First hit, 4% uncharged, 5% fully charged, Third hit, 10% *Down Smash- Swipes sword from front to back, very quick start up but moderately long ending lag. 14% uncharged (16%-17% at very close range, depending on distance), 19% (23% at very close range) fully charged. Backward hit, 16% (17% at just the right distance) uncharged, 22% (23% at just the right distance) fully charged. OtherEdit *Ledge Attack- Pulls himself up into a front flip and slices downward. 8% *100% Ledge Attack- Slowly climbs up and stabs in front of him. 10% *Floor Attack- Does two slashes front and back. 6% Ariel Attacks *Neutral Ariel- Does a flying jump-kick. 6% *Forward Ariel- Swings his sword twice while spinning 360 degrees. First hit, 9%. Second hit, 12%. *Back Ariel- Does a two kick combo. First kick does 4%, second does 7% *Up Ariel- Thrusts his sword upward. 13% *Down Ariel- Holds his sword downward, this time based on the downward thrust from Zelda II. Can bounce off when the attack lands, scoring an additional hit. Grabs and Throws *Grab- Holds opponent with his right hand after grabbing them with the Clawshot *Pummel- Hits opponent with the hilt of the Master Sword. 2% *Forward Throw- Lets go of foe then kicks them, football punt style. 7% *Backward Throw- Throws foe back then back kicks. 7% *Up Throw- Throws foe a very short distance above him, then slashes. 7% *Down Throw- Throws foe down then elbow drops them. 7% Special Moves Taunts *Up- Twirls his sword twice and spins the sword while sheathing it *Side- Takes out Navi, a fairy, who will fly around him. Players can hit Navi too btw. *Down- Link's mysterious taunt. He pulls his knee to his chest and draws his sword back behind his head On Screen Apperance *Link flies in his Recorder's tornado and lands on the stage. Costume Gallery/Palette Swap Trivia *Link is left handed due to holding his Shield for the Right & his sword on the left *Link, Luigi & other various characters are the only characters to stay Default for the Green Team *Link's Bomb can also deal damage to his teammates.